


And my heart goes uwu

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [33]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a cheeky bastard, Baekhyun is basically a cat and likes pets, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun is cute, M/M, im definitely reusing that tag, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun practices self love by loudly complimenting himself in the mirror. Meanwhile Kyungsoo is just trying to work.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	And my heart goes uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Slight humor. Anyway we love a confident bby. Here’s some Baeksoo to lighten up the day!

“God, I’m so sexy. I’m like, a ten out of ten. Look at that bed head. Tell me it doesn’t look amazing.” 

Baekhyun turned in front of the mirror, posing, and Kyungsoo glanced up from his laptop to say, “Yeah, it does.”

“I’m super cute.” Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend’s reflection, but Kyungsoo was too busy working to notice. “Look at me, Kyungsoo. Aren’t I the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Mhm.”

“And man am I good at my makeup. You can’t see it right now, but my eyeshadow is always on point.”

“Yep.”

“Also, my smile is the best. And my complexion is really good. And my laugh is super contagious. And—“

“Jeez, I get it already, you’re great.” Kyungsoo looked up from where he sat on their bed, his voice properly irritated over being interrupted while working, but he snorted when he saw the pose Baekhyun was in. 

“I _am_ really great, aren’t I?” Baekhyun said thoughtfully, grinning when Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He watched him in the mirror for a moment, then turned around and leaned back against the dresser. “Honestly though, I’m kind of jealous of you.”

Kyungsoo glanced up at that, surprised. “Of me? Why?”

“Because.” Baekhyun bit his lip as if to hesitate. Truthfully he was trying not to grin. “You have such a great boyfriend.”

“I swear to god—“

Baekhyun couldn’t hear anything over his own laughter. He dodged the pillow Kyungsoo threw at him and flopped onto the bed beside him, cheekily fluttering his lashes again, amused that Kyungsoo was now pointedly ignoring him. He laid on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Not to brag or anything but not only am I great, I’ve also got a pretty cute boyfriend too.”

Baekhyun found it adorable how Kyungsoo was trying not to smile. It was so easy to see him fighting it; he was always so bad at hiding his smile even though he tried to a lot. “Same.” It was nearly inaudible, but Baekhyun caught it anyway.

When Baekhyun hugged his waist, Kyungsoo jumped. “Aw, you think I’m cute?”

“Don’t fish for compliments. I’m not giving them.”

“But you think I’m cute, right? Right?”

“Annoyingly cute,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath. 

Baekhyun squealed, squishing him tighter. “You called me cute! Uwu, I love you babe!”

“Did you just say ‘uwu’ out loud?”

“Owo did I?”

“Stop,” but Kyungsoo was laughing. He gave up then, closing his laptop. “I can’t get any work done with you here,” he complained. 

“I’m only bothering you because you can afford a break and you know it.” Baekhyun nuzzled against his side and beamed. “In my defense I’m just gonna say that self positivity is good positivity.”

“Any positivity is good positivity.” Kyungsoo patted his head and put his laptop to the side.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and pushed against his palm like a cat. “Yes, give me attention. I want.”

“Good kitty,” Kyungsoo joked, but kept petting him anyway. “Cute. Small. Weird.” It was all under his breath but Baekhyun could hear the words, each punctuated by a pet.

“Are you... are you making fun of me or complimenting me?”

“Any positivity is good positivity.”

“That didn’t answer my question but okay.”

“You are quite cute,” Kyungsoo said. “It’s a little disturbing.”

“Not as cute as you.”

“So flirty, too.”

“Only with you.”

Kyungsoo smiled, then. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Liar.” Kyungsoo patted Baekhyun’s face this time, but it was more like a smack. “You’re always flirting around with everyone.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose against the hits. “What? With who?”

“Chanyeol and Jongdae and Minseok and—“

“Are you just going to name our whole friend group?”

“—Junmyeon and Sehun and Yixing and Jongin.”

Baekhyun put his hands over his face to shield himself. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“First of all, how could you say that? Second of all, yes.”

“Weak.”

“For you.”

Baekhyun peeked between his hands, impressed. “You’re getting cheesier and cheesier.”

“I think you’re rubbing off on me.” Kyungsoo finally laid down. He pulled Baekhyun’s hands away from his face and moved closer. “You’re alarming charming, you know that?”

“Of course.”

Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. But he leaned in anyway and Baekhyun smiled with the kiss against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever heard anyone say ‘uwu’ out loud because I have and it’s the weirdest but funniest thing ever. 
> 
> Also this is completely unrelated to Baeksoo but I miss Minseok ;-; he’s such a soft boiiiiii IM SO SAD SOMETIMES ABOUT IT OKAY (and of course Kyungsoo but for a baeksoo writer thats kind of a given)


End file.
